Un ange aux yeux d'or
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: Séquelle de Nouvelle Vie Un homme chat c'est indépendant, colérique et teeeeeeeerriblement dangereux. Mais s'il est amoureux, ça donne quoi? Fond de HPDM
1. Chapitre 1: Seconde nature

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : K

Pairing : Personal Caracter sur un fond de HPDM

Genre : Romance

Note : Voici voilà, un ange aux yeux d'or, séquelle de "Nouvelle vie" qui est elle-même une séquelle de "Changements" (oulala)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Seconde nature 

_J'ai donné ma vie pour un ange, je ne regrette rien…_

-Viens Sya, je t'attends… murmura Alexander.

-Je viens Alex…ne t'en va pas, attend moi! Souffla Venusya.

Un pas de plus. Le bord du vide. Alex flotte devant elle. Elle doit le rejoindre, c'est primordial pour elle. Venusya met un pied dans le vide, incertaine.

-Sya, aller… je ne peux pas rester longtemps… bredouilla Alex.

La vue de Sya se trouble, elle est à l'infirmerie, couchée sur un lit, incapable de bougée.

-Je suis désolé Sya, mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça. J'aurais adoré passer plus de temps avec toi, je t'aime, tu sais. Je sais que tu m'entends, je sais aussi que tu vas m'en vouloir et que tu m'en veux déjà. Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais c'est toi ou moi. Tu vaux plus que moi, et je préfère risquer de perdre tout plutôt que de te perdre toi. Car tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime, à la vie, à la mort…

Venusya sait ce qu'il va faire, elle tente de l'en empêcher. Mais l'incantation brille quand même. Elle peut enfin bouger. Elle est maintenant debout, près d'Alex.

-C-C'est parfait. J-Je peux maintenant être tran-tranquille

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN! Hurle la jeune Griffondor.

Pantelante, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans son dortoir. Les filles réveillées par son cri la regardent, inquiètes.

-Sya, ça va, ce n'était qu'un rêve… marmonna Megayna.

-Dé-désolé… bredouilla Venuysa.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille se leva. Maintenant habituées, les autres ne l'en empêchèrent pas.

Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie, dans une pièce attenante. C'est là que reposait doucement le corps d'Alex, gardé en état de cryogénisation magique dans l'attente d'un remède. Venusya ne se souciait plus du remède, elle savait qu'il n'existait pas et qu'il n'existerait sans doute jamais. Elle s'assit près de la coquille comme sans vie et raconta sa journée, elle le faisait souvent. Le garçon semble endormi, simplement, dans un sommeil sans rêve. Et éternel…

Sur cette pensée, Venusya éclata à nouveau en sanglot bruyant. Le manque du à l'absence de son ami se fit sentir, oppressant. Toujours en pleur, la jeune fille se dit amèrement que la dernière fois quel avait pleuré autant, c'est lorsqu'elle croyait que sa meilleure amie était morte. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu le corps et avait toujours espoir de la revoir.

Cette fois-ci, le corps devant les yeux, la peau froide, les paupières closes à jamais, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas…

Elle sortit de la pièce, toujours aussi déprimée sinon plus. Elle retourna à son dortoir silencieusement et se coucha. Incapable de se rendormir, elle passa une quasi-nuit blanche…

Harry se préparait tranquillement pour son cours. Depuis maintenant quatre ans il travaillait comme professeur suppléant et prof de cours privés à Poudlard. Draco avait gradé en professeur de potion et le brun avait refusé d'être professeur à temps plein.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à la grande salle et s'installèrent comme à leur habitude non pas à la table des professeurs mais à celle des Griffondors. Harry salua d'un mouvement de tête sa cousine, professeur en métamorphose, elle aussi assise à la table des rouges et or. Théo et Blaise avaient quitté l'école deux ans auparavant pour devenir auror. Ron et Hermione faisaient le tour du monde et Ginny était attrapeuse professionnelle dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Tout à coup, Harry remarqua avec angoisse que la place de Venusya était vide. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis presque 3 ans.

-Où est Sya? Questionna Harry, inquiet.

-Elle…elle est allée voir Alex… tu sais pour lui parler, je crois. Répondit machinalement Mega, elle aussi anxieuse.

Venusya, accoudée au lit où était le corps, sa main sur le bras de Alex, semblait amorphe. Elle avait les yeux vagues, l'esprit vide et les muscles mous. Elle s'était rappelée qu'aujourd'hui, Alexander fêtait ses 16 ans. C'était le 12 novembre, il était 8h35. L'heure exacte de l'anniversaire de son amour était 8h40. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de manquer le déjeuner. Elle pensa légèrement que ça propre fête était dans à peine 2 mois. Sya soupira et se pencha sur Alex. Il était 8h40. Elle l'embrassa légèrement et le regarda tendrement.

-Bonne fête Alex. Tu as maintenant 16 ans… murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Soudain, la peau du bras d'Alex sous sa main devint chaude. Venusya se leva, lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Elle vit des gouttes de sueur apparaître sur le front de l'adolescent. Toujours surprise mais réagissant par instinct, elle prit une serviette en trempa un bout à l'intérieur, avant de passer le tissu sur le front du jeune brun. Les muscles de celui-ci se crispèrent et dans un grognement, des griffes sortirent des doigts d'Alex. Il sursauta vivement puis ouvrit les yeux.

Deux yeux dorés qu'elle avait tant voulu revoir. Qu'elle avait maintenant sous le regard ! Elle déglutit et recula prestement. Alexander se redressa et tassa rapidement le tissu humide en feulant comme un chat en colère. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et c'est à ce moment que Venusya aperçu la queue féline dans le bas du dos du jeune homme et les oreilles sur le dessus de la tête. Il n'avait plus ses oreilles humaines.

-A-Alexander? Chuchota Sya avec peur.

Alex cessa de bouger et fixa Sya. Elle le regarda avec frayeur. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. Un grand sourire franc, joyeux et joueur.

-Venuysa! T'es vivante! Alors j'ai réussi! S'exclama Alex.

-Mais bon sang Alex, comment tu… pourquoi es-tu… bégaya la jeune fille.

-Je me suis réveillé? Aucune idée. Pourquoi je suis…euh comme je suis? Parce que je suis un homme-chat! Rétorqua Alex avec entrain.

-Mais tu l'étais avant! Et tu ne pouvais pas te réveiller! Tu as faillit mourir! Quatre ans Alex, quatre ans et je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier! S'écria Sya en pleurant.

-J'étais seulement à demi homme-chat. C'est pour ça. Avant, j'ai faillis mourir parce que mon corps n'acceptait pas tes pouvoirs. Mais je suis maintenant une créature magique complète alors, je m'y adapte facilement! Répondit Alex en la serrant dans ses bras.

Les deux amoureux restèrent longuement serrer l'un contre l'autre. Le temps passait et les cours avaient commencé mais Venusya ne s'en faisait pas le moins du monde. Elle était à nouveau dans les bras d'Alex, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Après près d'une heure, le brun repoussa tendrement son ange.

-Tu… tu m'es vraiment resté fidèle tout ce temps? Demanda timidement l'homme-chat.

-Je suis plus attachée à toi qu'un Veela à son compagnon…murmura amoureusement Venusya.

-_J'ai donné ma vie pour un ange, je ne regrette rien…_

-Quoi?

-C'est la dernière chose que j'ai pensé avant de tomber dans le coma…

-Ce n'est pas moi l'ange… c'est toi. Mon ange aux yeux d'or.

Alex sourit et embrassa sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et répondit ardemment au baiser. La cloche sonna, les interrompant. Venusya se leva et sonpetit ami la regarda avec désespoir.

-Je vais aller dans la grande salle, prendre de la nourriture pour toi et moi et revenir. Je ne veux pas faire le voyage jusqu'aux cuisines. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-T'es amis ne vont rien dire?

-Ce sont tes amis aussi et non, ils ne diront rien. Au pire, s'ils me posent des questions, je leur dirais la vérité, ils finiront bien par l'apprendre de toute façon. Harry et Drake ont 21 ans, ils sauront gérer la situation.

Alex ne répondit pas et la laissa partir. Vensuya courut jusqu'à la grande salle, entra rapidement et alla à sa place sans s'asseoir. Elle commença alors à prendre de la nourriture et la posé devant elle. Ses amis l'observèrent, intrigués, puis la voix d'un professeur s'éleva.

-Mademoiselle Joblebott, pouvez-vous nous donner la raison de votre absence en classe?

-J'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. Répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac.

Elle finit de ramasser suffisamment de nourriture pour une armée, la réduisit et commença à partir sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves. Ses amis la suivirent rapidement et la stoppèrent. Impatiente, Venusya tappa du pied.

-Où étais-tu? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Avec Alex. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Et c'est pour qui toute cette nourriture? Questionna tranquillement Draco, s'amusant de l'impatience de l'adolescente.

-Pour moi et Alex. Rétorqua Venusya.

-Mais Alex dors, Sya. Fit Megayna, inquiète.

-Plus maintenant, ça fait quatre ans qu'il n'a pas mangé, il doit avoir la dalle, moi aussi, je veux retourner discuter avec lui, qu'il m'embrasse comme tout à l'heure et que je manque des cours pour être avec lui! S'exaspéra la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Personne ne répondit. Profitant de ce moment de calme, Venusya s'enfuit vers l'infirmerie. Les autres, après quelques minutes de choc, coururent vers l'infirmerie. Venusya les attendait devant avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle entra et alla vers la pièce attenante, suivie par ses amis. Elle cogna et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme assit sur le lit dos à la porte se tourna vivement.

-Sya c'est toi? Oh… hum… 'Ry, Dray, Mega, Agua… Allo? Se risqua l'adolescent.

Venusya fit apparaître une table et redonna leur grandeur initiale à la nourriture amenée. Se léchant les lèvres avec appétit, Alex oublia les quatre autres et se jeta sur la nourriture qu'il dévora. Harry et Draco éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur, très heureux que leur ami soit de nouveau parmi eux. Agua sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras entre deux plats de nourriture. Megayna pleura de joie et sauta dans les bras du copain de sa meilleure amie.

Harry décida d'aller voir la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Lissy Dagger. Celle-ci était au courrant de l'état d'Alexander-Philip et avait demandé à être informée de tout à son sujet. Il se rendit donc à son bureau, laissant les autres à leur bonheur. Il grimpa les escaliers et cogna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il entra. Lissy était assise à son bureau et parlait activement avec ses sœurs, Lissa, professeur de sortilège et Liss, professeur d'étude moldue.

¤Les deux cours qu'enseignait ma tante¤ songea amèrement le brun.

Entendant certain mot, il comprit qu'elles parlaient des cours manqués par Venusya. Il s'avança en se raclant la gorge. Les trois femmes se turent et levèrent leurs yeux marrons sur lui. C'était fou ce qu'elle était pareille. C'était des triplées identiques. Harry secoua sa tête et s'avança de nouveau.

-Je suis ici pour parler du cas de monsieur Purgott. Commença-t-il.

-Vous avez des nouvelles…

-Sur le remède qui le…

-remettra sur pied au plus vite?

-Hum, non, pas tout à fait.

-Alors que puis-je pour vous, Harry?

-Il… ça va vous paraître étonnant mais…il est réveillé.

-C'est formidable! Absolument…

-Épatant! Complètement…

-Génial! C'est son anniversaire?

-Oui, il a 16 ans aujourd'hui.

-Chère sœurs, maintenant je sais pourquoi miss Joblebott à manquer ses cours.

-Comme tu le sais Harry, nous pouvons sentir les autres races.

-C'est un homme-chat à part entière aujourd'hui.

Harry opina du bonnet, sachant que les trois femmes étaient louves-garous. Elles pouvaient sentir les autres races. Elles avaient deviné tout de suite que lui et sa cousine étaient Télépathe et que Draco et Megayna avaient des gènes Veela. En revanche, il avait très vite su qu'elles étaient louves-garous… lire dans les pensées avait un très bon côté.

-C'est donc ça qui l'a réveillé? Questionna le brun, intrigué.

-Le fait qu'il soit une créature magique complète à du canaliser les pouvoirs en trop qui le gardait en coma. Il a donc 16 ans aujourd'hui. Répondit Liss.

-Alors Harry, vous pourrez donc l'amener dîner. Continua Lissa.

-Mais…il a des euh… attraits félins et je me demandais si ça déstabiliserait les élèves… bafouilla le Survivant.

-Mais non, les élèves s'y feront! Allez, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger! Déclara Lissy.

Harry hocha la tête et partit du bureau. Il retrouva ses amis encore dans la salle où reposait, il y a à peine quelques heures, le corps presque sans vie de leur ami. Il annonça que la directrice lui avait conseillé de les amenés au dîner rapidement. Alexander parut déçu.

-Tu viens aussi Alex. Fit Harry.

La queue féline du jeune battit l'air avec gaieté.

-Tu es sur? Je ne veux pas provoquer d'émeute dans la grande salle…

-Debout on va dîner! S'exclama Draco en levant Alexander.

Le jeune homme-chat enfila un pantalon où il fit un trou pour laisser passé sa queue (svp, éviter les pensées à double sens, je vous en supplie!) et mit un long chandail qui couvrait la caractéristique féline. Le chandail avait aussi un capuchon, qu'il rabattit sur sa tête avec un miaulement mécontent.

Venusya, en entendant le bruit, éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par les autres. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'installèrent avant que les autres élèves arrivent. Puis, les autres étudiants arrivèrent, observant avec intérêt le jeune homme au visage caché par la capuche. Tout ce qu'on voyait de lui était ses lèvres. Harry, Draco, Agua, Megayna et Venusya firent comme de rien, discutant ensemble et parlant avec l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça. Quand la salle fut remplie, tout le monde se mit à chuchoter avec enthousiasme. Qui était donc le jeune homme assit avec Harry Potter et sa clique?

Un jeune garçon blond, assit à la table des Serdaigles fixait avec curiosité l'élève caché. Quand la jeune fille à sa droite (Venusya) voulu donner du gâteau à l'étranger, celui-ci refusa avec une grimace. Grimace que Shawn (et oui, c'est lui) reconnu aussitôt. Il se leva d'un bond et toute la salle se tut en le voyant. Il s'avança sur le jeune au visage caché qui tenta de reculer en le voyant. Mais la fille à sa gauche (Megayna) le retenu. Shawn tendit la main vers la capuche mais l'autre eut un sursaut et tenta de reculé, ce qui raviva un souvenir dans l'esprit du blond.

Décidé, le Serdaigle releva la main et poussa le capuchon qui retomba sur le dos de son propriétaire. Sous les yeux avides de la grande salle apparut le visage d'Alexander- Philip. La salle entière soupira en voyant qu'elle le connaissait mais très vite des cris de surprise résonnèrent dans la pièce. Les étudiants avaient aperçu les oreilles de chat du jeune homme qui, se retenant de se lever et de courir, retira son énorme pull. En t-shirt, il se leva. Sa queue battit l'air et ses oreilles frémirent en entendant les chuchotements. Ses yeux d'or, divisés par une fente noire, balayèrent la salle. Un élève nerveux se leva, baguette à la main.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici? Cracha-t-il.

-Je suis Alexander-Philip Purgott… murmura le jeune homme terrorisé.

-Les animaux sont interdis ici, Purgott. Dégage! Cria l'autre.

Il se prépara à lancer un sort mais Alex réagit vivement. Il sauta sur l'impertinent et le cloua au sol en grognant et en feulant. Harry se leva, hilare, et les sépara.

-Je te préviens Gates, si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi. Menaça le Vainqueur.

Avec un gémissement apeuré, ledit Gates s'enfuit de la salle. Avec inquiétude, Venusya s'approcha d'Alexander.

-Ça va, il ne t'a pas blessé? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, comment voudrais-tu qu'il puisse le faire! Répliqua sèchement son petit ami.

-Euh… on ne sait jamais Alex… bredouilla Venusya.

-Arrête de me materné, je peux très bien m'en sortir seul! Gronda l'homme-chat.

La colère de Venusya cogna contre son cœur. Son aura se décupla et, furieuse, elle transplana directement dans son dortoir.

Draco s'approcha doucement d'Alex, le releva rapidement et… lui donna une violente claque derrière la tête.

Alexander-Philip Purgott, homme-chat indépendant et terriblement colérique, lâcha un cri pas très masculin.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette suite!

Dans le prochain chapitre, "Erreur sur erreur", Alex tente de calmer les choses mais réagit souvent excessivement...

Un review ou la mort! (hé hé hé)


	2. Chapitre 2: D'un sentiment à l'autre

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part mes persos

Auteur : S-Fanny

Rating : K

Pairing : Personal Caracter sur un fond de HPDM

Genre : Romance

Note : Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Réponses aux reviews

Moji: Merci merci, je sais je suis la meilleure (un peu de modestie te ferais pas de tort Steph)

JessyMP: ouais je sais, c'est Alex quoi!

Morgghane: Meeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh non qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? C'est vraaaaaaiment pas pour toi la phrase à double sens... mouarf! Qu'elle phrase... _J'ai donné ma vie pour un ange, je ne regrette rien_? Celle-là? Sadicisme hein... ben c'est cool, un mot inventé exprès pour moi! (pas malheureuse du tout qu'on lui attribut quelque chose qui lui fait presque perdre la vie à chaque chapitre) Mais non, tu ne me fais pas peur, y'a que Zelda-Sama qui me fait peur (et que je n'ai pas revu depuis un bon moment... Zeld, tu me manques, revient! ok sorry, moment drama) avec ses reviews

zaika: pourquoi la mort? j'ai rien fait de mal (chibby eyes) n'est-ce pas? allez, bonne lecture!

petite-abeille: toi aussi tu veux ma mort? Pokoâ? Juste parce que je suis sadique, je fais toujours mourir les persos que vous préférer, que je mets toujours une grosse difficulté dans un couple et qu'il y a toujours des rebondissements ch dans mes chapitres? Voyons, si peu de raison... Non, tu ne m'as jamais dit ça mais je suis contente que tu me le dises!

Vif d'or: Elle était pas atroce ma fin... elle était triste, épouvantable, méchante, vilaine, sadique, drama à fond et troooooooop cruelle mais pas atroce:D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : D'un sentiment à l'autre**

-Bon sang qu'est ce qui te prend! Geignit Alex en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ton comportement était stupide et déplacé Alex! Elle ne veut que ton bien! Rétorqua le blond.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me materne! Grommela le chat.

-Elle était inquiète! Elle t'aime, garçon stupide! Répliqua Draco en pinçant les lèvres.

Alex grogna et partit de la grande salle en courant. Shawn le suivit rapidement et le rattrapa. Essoufflé, il saisit le bras de son ami et le retint. L'homme-chat se retourna et planta ses étranges yeux dorés dans ceux verts de son camarade. Il baissa les yeux tout de suite après, gêné.

-Tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu te voir. Il faut dire que je t'ai un peu lâché depuis que j'ai rencontré Venusya. Marmonna le chat.

-Oui, j'ai cru remarqué. Avoua narquoisement le blond.

-Écoute, si tu veux qu'on arrête de se parler, je sais que ça doit être gênant, être vu avec une créature telle que m…

-Désolé mais ça marche pas. Un ami, c'est comme ta vie. Tu t'en débarrasse seulement quand tu meurs. Philosopha Shawn en souriant.

Le visage d'Alex se fendit en un éclatant sourire. Il prit son ami dans ses bras puis entama la discutions. Très vite, ils parlèrent de la rencontre entre Alexander et Venusya. Le jeune homme ne cessait de venter sa tendre aimée. Puis, comme dans un flash, il se souvint que celle-ci était très en colère contre lui. Son visage se décomposa et Shawn s'en aperçu.

-Bon, maintenant mon grand, je vais t'amener voir une pro de l'amour qui pourra t'aider avec ta nana. Rigola doucement le blondinet.

Alexander acquiesça et suivit son ami chez les Poufsouffles. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il baissa les yeux, gêné. Shawn posa une main sur son épaule et le guida vers le dortoir des filles. Le brun eu un mouvement de recul mais son ami le poussa vers les escaliers. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ceux-ci ne se transformèrent pas en toboggan. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui fit rire Shawn. Le jeune blond cogna à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roux avec une mèche noire sur le coté droit de la figure.

-Salut Alianna, j'ai besoin des précieux conseils de Jany, elle est ici? Demanda le blond.

-T'as pas rendez-vous Shawn… commença la rouquine.

-Rendez-vous? Fit Alex, étonné.

Alianna se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme-chat qui tentait justement de ne pas se faire voir. Elle détailla le brun. Son regard se posa sur les oreilles de chat, descendit et stoppèrent sur les yeux fendus, puis continuèrent sur les marques noires sur le visage et le coup du jeune homme (vous allez comprendre plus tard). Enfin, elle arriva à la queue féline puis les pieds nus, laissant voir ses orteils griffés.

-Entrez. Elle n'est pas encore ici mais devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Déclara finalement Alianna.

Après quelques minutes angoissantes pour l'homme-chat, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Alianna entra, suivit d'une jeune fille noire qui devait avoir leur âge. Shawn se leva et serra l'adolescente dans ses bras puis la tira jusqu'à Alex en lui parlant vivement, mais trop bas pour que le brun puisse entendre.

-Alexander, je te présente Jany. Fit Shawn.

Alex leva ses yeux dorés et croisa le regard bleu perle de la jeune noire qui sourit, pas du tout intimidé par l'étrange apparence du Serdaigle. Elle tendit la main et Alex la serra, tout sourire, prenant bien garde de ne pas écorcher la jeune sorcière avec ses griffes.

-Mmm…voyons voir. Je n'ai jamais aidé d'homme-chat avant. J'ai par contre aider des empathes, des Veela, des loups-garous, mais pas de gens de ton espèce. Ce sera nouveau pour moi. Commenta la jeune femme.

Intrigué, Alex la fixa en dodelinant de la tête, faisant rire Shawn et glousser Alianna. Le brun les ignora puis haussa les épaules en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information supplémentaire à propos de Jany.

-Alors chaton, raconte-moi comment tu t'es mit dans un pétrin amoureux. Fit Jany en souriant.

En grimaçant à cause du surnom, Alex accepta et relata ce qui s'était produit. Jany l'écouta attentivement et ne fit que hocher la tête deux ou trois fois. À la fin de son récit, la noire se leva. Elle se posta à la fenêtre, réfléchit un moment puis se tourna à nouveau vers Alex.

-Alianna, tu vas suivre Alex jusqu'à Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy. Alex, tu demanderas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Griffondors et Alianna ira. Toi, tu n'entre pas.

Elle se tourna vers Alianna.

-Tu vas la voir, tu explore, tu reviens. C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est d'accord?

-Ouais, c'est ok. Facile comme tout.

-Je vais rester avec Jany, il faut que je lui explique deux trois trucs. Décréta Shawn.

Les deux autres acceptèrent puis sortirent. Tout le long du chemin, ils ne parlèrent pas, un peu intimidé l'un par l'autre. Enfin, ils croisèrent Harry.

-HARRY! S'exclama Alex, heureux de faire disparaître la tension qui régnait entre lui et Alianna.

Celle-ci toussota et le jeune brun s'excusa auprès d'elle. Il les présenta puis demanda avec empressement le mot de passe des Griffondors. Harry le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Une étrange liaison se fit entre les deux alors que le plus vieux scrutait le cerveau du cadet qui frissonna. Enfin, le Survivant se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il établit le contact et fut étonné d'accédé aussi facilement à son esprit.

Une empathe comprit-il.

Il rompit le contact, comprenant les intentions des deux jeunes et leur fit un sourire en coin. Il repartit en sifflotant.

-Harry! Hé! Le mot de passe… fit Alex, le ton de sa voix baissant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit quelque chose se former dans sa poche de jean.

Il observa l'objet qu'il avait sortit de sa poche et vit une étrange sphère transparente. Il haussa les épaules et enjoignit Alianna de rejoindre (enjoignit de rejoindre?) le dortoir des Griffy. Rendus, il mit la sphère devant les yeux et le mot de passe apparu, clairement indiqué, devant ses yeux.

-Fourcheland. C'est étrange comme mot de passe pour les Griffondors.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Alex attendit devant la porte. Alianna soupira et le tira derrière elle.

-Jany m'a dit d'attendre à l'extérieur.

-Oui mais j'ai pas le mot de passe de la chambre des préfets.

-Elle est préfète?

-Oui…tu ne le savais pas?

-Ça fait quatre ans que je ne suis pas venu ici alors… déclara Alex, la voix brisée.

Alianna cilla, triste malgré elle pour l'homme-chat qui n'était toujours pas habitué à sa vie nouvellement commencée. Il avait tout de même sauté quatre années d'information. Les deux élèves parcoururent rapidement la salle commune des Griffys, qui les regardèrent, étonnés. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Alex dévoila le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et Alianna entra, seule. Alex attendit sur le pas de la porte, gêné par les regards interrogateurs des autres étudiants. Il décida de voir les dégâts qu'avait apportés sa transformation. Il se figea devant le miroir qu'il avait invoqué.

Ses oreilles étaient pointues et tigrées. Ses yeux, comme avant. Il n'avait plus d'oreille humaine, ce qui était très étrange à regarder. Dans son visage, sous les yeux, deux pointes noires, courbées se trouvaient sous ses yeux, le haut du triangle suivant l'œil de près et le bas traçant une courbe au même angle que celle du haut. Les deux pointes n'atteignaient ni l'œil, ni le nez. Sur sa gorge, deux étranges courbes, noires elles aussi, suivaient la ligne de ses clavicules, juste en haut. Un triangle pointé vers le bas se trouvait sous les pointes des courbes.

Il observa attentivement ses bras, tigrés aux coudes et aux poignets et ses mains griffues. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds nus, observant ses griffes. Puis il leva légèrement son pantalon. Toute sa jambe, enfin, de ce qu'il en voyait, était marqués par les triangles courbés. Puis, son regard dériva vars sa queue, qu'il voyait comme celle des tigres. La fourrure de ses oreilles et de sa queue était brune et toutes les rayures noires.

(Si un jour je réussit à reprogrammer mon scanner, je vous montre un dessin que j'ai fait d'Alex )

Honteux de sa nouvelle apparence, et frustré d'avoir laisser son pull dans la grande salle, il sortit de la salle commune des Griffondors, au bord de l'angoisse. Il fila rapidement vers les appartements de Harry et Draco. Il arriva bien plus vite qu'une personne normale. Il avait souvent grimpé sur les murs pour éviter des élèves, ce qui avait provoqué beaucoup de cris. Heureusement pour lui, les deux amants vivaient toujours au même endroit. Il cogna rapidement et puissamment. Quelques secondes après, Draco lui ouvrit et resta stupéfait devant le jeune au bord des larmes. Épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement, Alex trembla fortement puis éclata en sanglot.

_Dans la chambre de Venusya_

Alianna entra dans la pièce et aperçu l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, penchée sur ses devoirs. La rousse toussota et Vensuya se tourna vivement. Elle se détendit quand elle reconnut l'autre.

-Salut Alianna, que puis-je pour toi? Demanda Sya avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis seulement venue te voir, je n'ai pas le droit? Rétorqua Alianna en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent quelques minutes à discuter. Alors que l'empathe se préparait à ausculter émotionnellement son amie, un sentiment puissant, violent et déchirant s'empara d'elle. Le souffle coupé, elle se pencha en avant en se tenant le ventre. Elle s'appuya au bureau, faisant fi de l'air inquiet de son amie.

Cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'un sentiment aussi puissant ne l'avait chamboulé. Depuis que Venusya avait perdu la première fois son petit ami.

Une vague de sentiment la percuta à nouveau, la faisant violemment trembler. Elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux, habituellement aussi verts qu'une feuille de rose (donc vert foncé), étaient noirs comme l'ébène.

-Alianna! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe! S'écria Venusya, inquiète.

-Je…je ne sais pas… pas encore qui… fit la jeune rouquine.

Venusya saisit son amie par la taille et l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit. Alianne se calma un peu mais une nouvelle vague l'emporta. Cette fois, elle vit clairement le visage plein de détresse de celui qui lui envoyait inconsciemment ces sentiments.

-Sya…c'est Alexander… il va très mal. Souffla la fille aux cheveux de feu.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il n'est pas blessé? S'exclama l'autre fille, inquiète.

-Non… émotionnellement parlant. Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais ressentit si fort des sentiments aussi désespéré.

-Même quand…?

-Même là, c'était moins pire.

Les deux adolescentes parlaient bien entendu de la presque mort de l'homme-chat.

-Alianna? Quels sont ses sentiments?

-Je ne sais pas trop…il y en a beaucoup… l'angoisse, la peur, la terreur, la tristesse, la colère, l'appréhension, la crainte de l'avenir…mais je crois que c'est l'effroi de l'opinion des autres qui règne sur son cœur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Tu n'as pas vu ses transformations corporelles? Il a l'air d'une créature de la forêt interdite! C'est ce qui lui fait peur. Il a peur du regard des autres, ouvre toi les yeux Venusya!

-IL N'A PAS L'AIR D'UN MONSTRE! Hurla Venusya.

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est à lui!

Venusya jeta un regard furieux à son amie et sortit en courant de sa chambre. Alianna s'assit sur le lit et sourit. Elle avait rempli sa mission, et plus que ce qu'elle devait faire. Jany serait contente. Elle grimaça de nouveau puis tenta de rejoindre son dortoir, aidé par deux gentils Griffondors (pléonasme?)

_Dans les appartements de Harry et Draco_

-Tu n'es pas un monstre! S'exclama Harry, ahuri.

-Tu m'as bien regardé Harry? Je suis un monstre, une créature étrange et terriblement anormale! Je ne suis pas humain!

-Oui et après? Draco non plus n'est pas humain!

-Hé!

-Et moi non plus! Je suis télépathe! Et il est un Veela!

-Oui mais vous avez apparence humaine! Je… je ressemble… non plutôt je suis plus un animal de foire qu'un élève!

-Pas du tout! Écoute Alex, l'apparence n'est pas le cœur! Tu as un cœur, un cerveau et une âme humaine, c'est compris! Tu n'as rien d'une attraction de foire! Tu piges!

Alex, têtu et de plus en plus déprimé malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses deux aînés, se recroquevilla et recommença à pleurer, effrayé. Draco s'avança et gratta le bout des oreilles de l'homme-chat qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Tu vois, tu me traites comme un animal de compagnie, bientôt les gens vont me demander ce que je fais sans laisse.

-Ta fourrure est si douce…

-Hé, bas les pattes reptiles, je suis hétéro et casé moi.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air gêné de son mari. Les larmes glissaient toujours sur les joues noircies par la transformation d'Alexander. Harry les effaça d'une main rassurante. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Draco alla répondre alors que le brun consolait toujours le chat. Le blond ouvrit la porte et vit Vensuya, l'air inquiète, sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu ne sais pas où est. Elle se tut en écarquillant les yeux, voyant son aimé pleurer dans les bras du Survivant.

L'homme-chat avait retiré son t-shirt pour faire le constat de son corps et il ne l'avait pas remit. La jeune fille observa les rayures qui commençaient sur les omoplates, qui continuaient sur les épaules puis qui se terminaient sur le haut du torse de son ami. D'autres zébrures faisaient chemin sur les côtes d'Alex. En le fixant ainsi, elle se mit à rougir en se disant qu'il était très sexy (je dois avouer que miam :P) avec ses traces félines sur le corps.

Alex aperçu enfin Venusya et lâcha un miaulement effrayé. Il se cacha derrière le fauteuil où il était assit, dissimulant son corps et son visage aux yeux de sa petite amie. Seul ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses oreilles dépassaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Gémit-il, complètement effaré.

-Je…je te cherchais… murmura la jeune fille en tentant de cacher la rougeur apparente de ses joues.

Harry sourit et jeta un œil à Draco. D'un regard significatif, il lui fit savoir qu'ils devaient les laisser en paix mais le blond, plutôt partant pour regarder les réconciliations ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le brun grogna et saisit son Veela par le bras, l'entraînant dans la chambre.

-C'est une proposition? Fit le blond en riant juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Venusya observa le battant clos, médusée puis reporta son regard vers la forme cachée de son amour. Elle soupira puis transplana juste derrière lui. L'homme-chat lâcha un feulement de surprise et de contrariété puis tenta de se jeter l'autre côté pour se cacher. La jeune femme prit son petit ami dans ses bras et le serra pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Alex cessa alors de se débattre, profitant de la chaleur amoureuse qui émanait de sa copine. Son regard se fit malicieux mais la jeune fille, derrière lui (elle a le dos d'Alex contre sa poitrine) ne le vit pas. Le brun se détendit et fit coulisser sa queue autour du genou de Venusya, puis la fit monter sur sa cuisse.

En sentant la fourrure autour de son genou, Sya eu un petit sourire mais lorsque la chaleur de la queue monta sur sa cuisse, elle rougit furieusement. Elle lâcha inconsciemment son petit ami qui se retourna. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la jeune femme se débattit, contrariée. Ils firent une mini bataille qui se termina, bien entendu, par la victoire d'Alex qui la dominait tout aussi bien en hauteur qu'en muscle.

Au final, Venusya était plaquée par terre, l'homme-chat par-dessus elle. Ses poignets étaient bloqués chaque côté de sa tête. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du félin qui descendit lentement sa tête vers celle de sa petite amie qui rougit. Mais au dernier moment, Alex baissa la tête et embrassa Sya dans le cou. Il lécha la peau douce puis la saisit entre ses dents, la mordillant tendrement en la suçotant.

-A-alex a-arrête… bredouilla Venusya, les yeux voilés.

Alex obéit docilement et lâcha la peau marquée après un dernier coup de langue et observa son œuvre. Sa petite amie était marquée par ses soins. Cela le rendit fier.

-Hum… ce n'est pas que le tableau soit laid, c'est même joliment sensuel, mais c'est l'heure d'aller dîner! Fit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Les deux tourtereaux levèrent la tête et sursautèrent en voyant Agua avec un sourire moqueur. Derrière elle se tenait Harry, Draco et Megayna. Les deux étudiants prient en faute rougirent et se levèrent. Après avoir donner des vêtements (et du courage) à Alex, ils se rendirent à la grande salle. À quelques pas de la porte, Megayna remarqua une tâche rouge sur la peau du coup de sa meilleure amie. Mais c'est seulement lorsque Harry poussa les portes de la grande salle qu'elle comprit ce que c'était.

-VENUSYA! Pourquoi as-tu un suçon dans le cou! S'écria Mega, bouche bée.

Venusya rougit brusquement et posa sa main là où, quelques minutes plus tôt, Alex s'était affairé. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il sourit fièrement. Puis, elle se retourna vers la grande salle qui était silencieuse. Apparemment, tout le monde attendait une réponse de sa part.

-Euh…hum…

-C'est moi qui lui ai fait. Répondit simplement Alex en allant s'asseoir avec Shawn qui lui faisait de grand signe.

Il prit place entre Shawn et Alianna, juste en face de Jany. Alianna lui jeta un regard inquiet et il lui lança un œil interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit signe qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard.

Harry, Draco et Agua passèrent derrière lui en riant et allèrent s'asseoir. Puis, Megayna passa avec Venusya, qui lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Décidament c'est vraiment pas ma journée à moi! Grogna l'homme-chat en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous aurez remarquer que le titre n'est pas celui que j'avais dit, mais c'est le prochain

In the Next chapter!!!!! (Erreur sur Erreur) (pour de vrai cette fois!) Alex empile les fautes et les pardons... ainsi que les petits moments salaces mais pas trop!

Dileme, dileme... lemon hétéro ou pas de lemon? (Ça va être dur de décider)

Faite par de vos impressions, expressions, commentaires, terre-à-terre, ok j'arrête avant de sortir d'autre connerie!


	3. Chapitre 3: Erreur sur Erreur

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part mes persos

Auteur : S-Fanny

Rating : K

Pairing : Personal Caracter sur un fond de HPDM

Genre : Romance

Note : Chapitre 3 pour vous servir et vous faire plaisir!

Réponses aux reviews : 

Demoiselle Altanien : Merci de ta review, c'est gentil!

Zaika : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire!

petite-abeille: là ça va pas être des plus joyeux, je t'avertis tout de suite...

Dream-Nightmare: un lemon? on verra bien, de toute façon, ce n'est que dans 3 ou 4 chapitres qu'il va se passer réellement quelque chose dans un couple. T'en fait pas, je te comprends moi aussi (enfin, je l'espère)

Vif d'or: On verra, pour le moment, il n'y a que deux personnes qui on répondut (en t'incluant)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Erreur sur erreur**

Alex sortit de la grande salle en discutant vivement avec Shawn. Le blond voulait absolument qu'Alex reprenne les cours dès le lundi suivant (là, c'est vendredi) mais le brun protestait car il se disait encore trop perdu pour penser à reprendre ses études.

-Alex, c'est important que tu recommences les cours!

-Oui mais il me reste trop à apprendre sur les 4 ans que j'ai laissés derrière moi pour penser à des devoirs et des leçons!

-Mais Aleeeeeeeeex c'est les BUSEs cette année!

-Mais Shaaaaaaaaawn ma vie est plus importante que les BUSEs!

En pouffant, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à leur dortoir. Mais en tournant un coin, ils foncèrent littéralement dans deux autres jeunes. Un Serpentard et un Serdaigle à en voir leur uniforme.

-Salut vous deux… Commença Shawn.

-Tu les connais? Demanda Alex, perplexe.

-J'étais en équipe avec lui, Bastien, le roux. Et lui, Jonathan, le roux aussi, c'est son frère jumeau.

-Comment les distinguer? Chuchota Alex.

-Facile, Bastien est à Serdaigle et Jo à Serpentard.

-Aaaaaah…

-Bastien, Jo, je vous présente Alexander-Philip, mon meilleur ami.

-Enchanter. Fit froidement Jonathan.

-Salut! Dit chaleureusement Bastien.

-Euh… hé, je te connais, on était dans le même dortoir en première! S'exclama Alex en reconnaissant Bastien.

Bastien sourit et Jo eut un rictus amusé. Puis, ils entamèrent la conversation, leur but premier (qui était d'aller au dortoir, je le rappelle) totalement oublié. Finalement, Jo regarda curieusement l'homme-chat puis le prit par le bras, l'entraînant plus loin.

-Je vous l'emprunte deux minutes!

Les deux élèves s'arrêtèrent deux couloirs plus loin. Alex, intrigué, leva les yeux vers le visage du roux puis recula d'un pas, effrayé.

Un masque de haine pure collait au visage de Jonathan qui le regardait avec dégoût et mépris.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda faiblement le brun.

-Rien, je ne te veux rien. Par contre, je veux quelque chose. Qui t'appartient !

-Hein?

-Ton âme!

-QUOI!

Jonathan éclata de rire, perdant en même tant son visage haineux. Alex fit une moue boudeuse quand il se rendit compte de la supercherie. Jo s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules, tentant de calmer son fou rire. En voyant l'air boudeur du félin, il repartit dans son rire. Il finit par se calmer (ça prit du temps).

-Non, sérieux. Je voulais t'avertir. Méfie-toi de mon frère. Il veut ta petite amie.

-Quoi? Il est amoureux de Sya?

-Hen? Qui a dit amour? Nah, je parle de sexe mon grand.

-Venusya est à moi. Gronda Alex entre ses dents.

-Mais fais quand même attention. Mon frère est encore plus Serpentard que moi.

-Que fait-il à Serdaigle alors?

-Je sais pas, que fais-je moi-même à Serpentard?

-Tu joues bien la comédie, tu es roublard, tu trompes le monde, tu…

-Ok, j'ai compris. Ronchonna Jo.

Amusé, Alex cessa sa tirade et les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent Shawn et Bastien. Alexander fit semblant que rien n'avait été dit et parla chaleureusement avec Bastien, même si, au fond de ses yeux, une lueur mauvaise brillait. Ce que remarqua facilement Shawn. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il traîna son ami jusqu'au dortoir où ils s'enfermèrent.

-T'aime pas Bastien, pourquoi? Demanda rudement Shawn en surprenant Alex.

-Ilveutmevolermacopinejustepourlesexeetsameplaitpas! Grogna l'homme-chat.

-Quoi?

-Il veut baiser MA copine À MOI!

Shawn arqua un sourcil. En furie, Alex sortit de la salle. Il alla rapidement vers le dortoir des Griffys et cogna fortement. Une jeune griffondore de première année ouvrit et il entra vivement sans un regard pour la plus jeune. Il cogna contre la porte du dortoir de sa petite amie. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et le dévisagea avec surprise.

-Alex, qu'est ce que...? Commença la jeune fille.

Alexander entra, ferma la porte et plaqua la Girffondore sur la porte de sa chambre. Elle lâcha un cri d'étonnement. Il l'embrassa avec possessivité puis la mordit fortement dans le cou. Elle cria de douleur, ce qui sembla apaiser l'homme-chat.

-Tu es à moi. Gronda-t-il.

Venusya, atterrée, ne répondit pas et tenta de se frotter la gorge, mais son ami lui tenait les poignets. Il grogna puis embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille. Rapidement, le baiser prit de l'ampleur et s'adoucit légèrement. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se détendit lentement. Lorsque l'homme animal lui lâcha les poignets pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, l'étudiante le repoussa brutalement.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends!

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Je ne suis pas à toi! Je ne suis pas ta chose!

-Je sais Sya…je sais! Ce n'est pas…

-Alors c'est ça, moi je suis là seulement pour faire joujou!

-Non Sya, c'est pas ce que…

-Laisse tomber Alexander-Philip Purgott! J'en ai assez! Je romps notre relation!

-Tu…tu m'abandonnes? Murmura Alex, au bord des larmes.

-EXACTEMENT! MAINTENANT, SORT!

Alex en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y laissa glisser. Il avait terriblement pâli suite à la déclaration de son ex-petite amie. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! C'était sa compagne, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner!

-Non, non, non, non, non, non…

-Sort d'ici! Hurla Venusya, en larme elle aussi.

Alex, sous le choc, ne bougea pas mais cessa ses murmures. Soudain, Janie entra en poussant furieusement la porte, une Alianna pas très bien dans les bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-J'ai rompus avec Alex.

-QUOI? S'écria Janie, les yeux ronds.

-Je…j'ai cessé notre relation.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU!

Janie posa Alianna sur le lit puis s'approcha d'Alex. Celui-ci, toujours prostré, ne bougea pas lorsque la jeune femme s'accroupit près de lui.

-Alex, c'est moi, Janie. Relaxe. Maintenant, lève-toi. C'est ça, c'est bien. Tu vas e suivre, c'est compris Alex? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le félin accepta d'un minuscule mouvement de tête et suivit la jeune femme. Elle alla le reconduire chez les Serdaigles où Shawn le prit immédiatement en charge. Puis, elle retourna voir Venusya.

_Le lendemain_

Alex se réveilla le lendemain matin, se sentant tout à fait bien, très en forme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que sa compagne l'avait lâché. Il se mit en boule sous ses draps et pleura. Alerté par les sanglots, Shawn vint le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pu. Les deux amis allèrent dans la grande salle. L'air démoralisé du jeune homme fit de la peine à Draco et Harry, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, sinon le soutenir.

Soudain, une immense clameur s'éleva du hall. Tout le monde se tourna vers les portes, sauf Alex qui semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur quatre jeunes. Deux filles et deux gars. Qui n'étaient décidément pas de l'école !

La première fille scruta les élèves puis s'avança vers la table des Griffondors. Son regard se fixa sur quelqu'un. Sur Megayna. Elle sourit.

Elle était noire et ses yeux, d'un gris très pâle, s'accordaient avec la couleur de ses cheveux qui étrangement était d'un blanc très pur. Elle portait une espèce de tunique d'un argenté très pâle, presque blanc. Des shorts étranges faisant un peu moyen âge étaient lacés sur ses cuisses. D'insolites morceaux de tissus attachés aux shorts tombaient sur les souliers sports de la demoiselle.

-Salut Mega, je me nomme Hahaliah, je suis une ange.

(http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/126/hahaliahax7.jpg) (je mets les dessins que j'ai fait, attention, pas de talent!!!! En espérant que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi ça pourrait ressembler)

Le silence total se fit.

Un garçon, un peu plus en avant que les autres ne bougea pas d'un poil. Pourtant, son regard était posé sur quelqu'un. Il dévisagea Alexander.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque aussi pâle que Draco se tenait devant la salle. Il avait l'air plutôt normal, mais il inspirait la méfiance. Son aura était bestiale, animale. Il portait un t-shirt et des jeans tombant sur des souliers de course.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta devant l'homme-chat qui regardait enfin la scène avec un désintérêt total.

-Allo Alex, moi c'est Manakel. Je suis un Animalier.

(http://img214.imageshack.us/img214/8396/manakelxp9.jpg)

Une jeune femme s'avança directement vers Venusya et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux, très longs, étaient vert vif, comme les feuilles d'un arbre. Quelques mèches étaient coincées derrière une oreille fine et légèrement pointue. Les vêtements et l'allure ne laissait aucun doute, cette fille était une elfe.

-Hello Sya! Je suis Iah-Hel, et je crois que tu as remarqué que je suis une elfe!

(http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/3237/iahhelke8.jpg)

Le dernier jeune homme, sans doute le plus étrange, était resté à l'écart. Puis, il s'avança. Tous restèrent bouche bée devant l'apparence du jeune qui ne semblait avoir que 14 ans.

Le blanc de ses yeux était noir. Il n'avait pas de pupille, ou seulement une pupille, d'un bleu très pâle. Ses cheveux, bleus aussi, formaient d'étranges pointes sur sa tête. Il portait un chandail à col roulé blanc près du corps avec trois rayures noires qui partaient du col et finissaient au bas du chandail ainsi que des bracelets qui passaient par-dessus le tissu, sur ses bras. Il portait aussi un pantalon blanc très simple.

Il marcha lentement vers Shawn et s'assit à côté de lui, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Manakel qui prit la parole à sa place.

-Lui, c'est Valérian. C'est un vampire.

(http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/8159/valrianeq5.jpg)

(PETIT PS : Les dessins ont été faits pendant un cours d'anglais, alors ne soyez pas étonner s'ils sont nuls)

Le reste du dîner fut silencieux. Même les nouveaux arrivés ne parlaient pas. Ou seulement entre eux. Ils avaient déjà été invités, ainsi que les quatre autres concernés, à se rendre au bureau du directeur dès la fin du repas. Les invités purent se restaurer, seul Valérian ne mangea pas. Il resta plutôt dans son coin, sans rien dire, ni à Shawn, ni à ses « amis ».

Quand le repas fut terminer, le groupe se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur qui leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Alors messieurs et mesdames, qui êtes-vous exactement? Demanda Dumbledor.

-Je me présente d'abord. Je suis Iah-Hel, la gardienne elfique. Je fais partie du clan Némésis, dont nous sommes les seuls membres.

-Vous quatre?

-Exact. Je suis l'envoyée de Hasaliah, chef du peuple des elfes, pour protéger Venusya. J'ai 18 ans. Mes propriétés sont la protection et la guérison. C'est ce que je compte enseigné à Sya. Mon élément est l'eau et mes pouvoirs sont surtout centrés sur les boucliers et les cercles de protection.

-Bien. Vous êtes donc une elfe?

-Oui, c'est cela.

Le vieux directeur se tut un instant, puis tourna ses yeux vers Manakel, qui regardait dehors avec intérêt.

-Monsieur?

-Oui? Ah, euh, oui, désolé. Je suis Manakel, le gardien animalier. Je fais aussi partit du clan Némésis. Je suis l'envoyé d'Aniel, chef du peuple des Animaliers. Je suis le protecteur d'Alexander. J'ai 17 ans. Mes propriétés sont l'attaque et l'impulsivité. Ainsi que l'amour… Mon élément est le feu et mon seul pouvoir est celui d'être multianimagi.

Dumbledor hocha la tête. Il écoutait les jeunes avec intérêt. Ces personnes allaient sûrement être importantes, et ils n'avaient pas été envoyés à Poudlard pour rien.

-Moi, je suis Hahaliah. Fit une voix féminine.

Albus se tourna vers l'ange à la peau noire avec assiduité.

-Je suis la gardienne Angélique. Je proviens du cœur des Archanges mais mon nouveau clan est celui de Némésis. Je suis l'envoyé de Gabriel, le célèbre ange que tous connaissent. C'est le chef du peuple des anges, dont je fais partis. J'ai 17 ans. Mes propriétés hé bien… Le vol et l'amitié je crois. Mon élément est l'air et je contrôle plutôt bien les invocations, ce que je vais transmettre à ma protégée, Megayna.

Dès que la jeune femme avait cessé de parler, le vieil homme se tourna vers Valérian qui ne pipa mot. Les trois autres soupirèrent.

-Valérian, raconte-lui.

-Mmm…

-Maintenant Rian!!

Le vampire soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis Valérian. Fit la vois douce et enfantine.

Personne n'avait imaginé qu'un vampire pouvait avoir une voix d'enfant pareille.

-Je parais avoir 13 ou 14 ans, mais j'en ai 173. J'ai été mordu par Lauviah, reine des vampires, pour devenir son héritier. Je suis le gardien vampirique. J'ai été mit au clan Némésis après avoir refusé de servir Voldemort. Heureusement qu'il est mort d'ailleurs. Mes propriétés sont la force, la puissance et le courage. Mon élément, c'est la terre, même si je contrôle particulièrement bien le feu. Je peux me rendre invisible.

-Vous avez dit avoir refusé de servir vous-savez-qui. Comment êtes-vous vivant, je veux dire, aussi vivant que peut l'être un vampire, si vous n'avez pas accepté? Demanda le directeur.

L'ange, l'animalier et l'elfe se jetèrent un regard inquiet puis fixèrent le vampire avec anxiété. Le visage de celui-ci s'était fermé, mais des larmes montaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Je…j'ai été enfermé.

-Torturer?

-Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête des élèves. Shawn s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule du vampire qui frémit avant de brutalement le repousser et disparaître. Il était devenu invisible. La porte s'ouvrit sur le vide puis se referma avec un claquement sonore.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer? Ordonna Dumbledor.

-Il… Valérian… hésita Manakel.

-Valérian a été violé, puis forcé à violer sa propre famille. Murmura avec dégoût Iah-Hel.

Le silence total se fit à nouveau.

* * *

Hum... voilà, qu'est ce que vous en penser?

Les quatre prochains chapitre vont être sur les quatre nouveaux persos... donc... prochain chapitre nommé très originalement "Iah-Hel"... on ne se demande pas de quoi il va parler!

Une review, je vous en priiiiiiiiiiie on dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne qui review ces temps si et c'est découragent!


	4. Chapitre 4: IahHel

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part mes persos

Auteur : S-Fanny

Rating : K

Pairing : Personal Caracter sur un fond de HPDM

Genre : Romance

Note : Chapitre 4

Je dois dire que je suis déçue. Je n'ai reçue qu'une seule review (merci Sahada) et ça me fait de la peine. J'espère simplement que même si vous n'envoyer pas d'encouragement, vous appréciez ma fic…

Réponses aux reviews : 

Sahada : T'en fait pas, les gardiens vont avoir un rôle bien précis à jouer, parce qu'un nouveau méchant va arriver. Merci de ta review!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Iah-Hel**

Le bureau du directeur était devenu très silencieux. En se mordant les lèvres, Iah-Hel se leva pour suivre son ami invisible. Elle parcourut les couloirs, cherchant désespérément le vampire. Finalement, elle vit une porte s'ouvrir devant elle mais personne n'entrait ni ne sortait. Elle courut dans cette direction et ouvrit la porte à la volée. C'était une vielle classe, visiblement abandonnée depuis quelques années déjà.

Elle entendit des sanglots provenir d'un coin de la pièce et s'approcha. Elle tâta le mur et toucha une peau. Elle posa la main sur ce qui semblait être l'épaule du vampire.

-Tu peux réapparaître Rian.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

Accablée pour son ami, Iah-Hel envoya par magie une puissante vague de tendresse qui détendit le vampire. Valérian redevint visible et l'elfe essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le jeune homme semblait si perdu, déjà qu'il avait l'air enfantin avec son âge vampirique de 14 ans, avec des larmes, il ressemblait à un gamin.

-Rian, va rejoindre Shawn. Vous devez parler tous les deux.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler, il va me rejeter, je suis un monstre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lauviah m'a envoyé ici. Je ne suis pas un bon gardien, je n'ai pas su protéger ma famille, alors un étudiant…

-Lauviah t'a envoyé pour que tu renoues avec le monde extérieur et que tu cesses de tout garder pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir avoir un ami Rian!

-Mais Hel, je ne veux pas d'ami! Je n'apporte que le malheur!

-C'est ce que disais Harry il y a quelques années.

-Je sais, on a passé suffisamment de temps à l'espionné, j'en ai ma claque.

Hel éclata de rire, suivit par son ami vampirique. Les deux créatures se levèrent et se séparent à un embranchement, Valérian allant vers le dortoir des Serdaigle tendis que Iah-Hel devait aller dans celui des Griffondors.

L'elfe se demandait aussi pourquoi Hasaliah l'avait envoyée. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de bien, et n'avait pas vraiment de problème à régler. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle aide les autres.

Elle était entrer dans le clan Nemesis quand les quatre chefs l'avaient créé. Déjà là, elle était avec Manakel. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment aimer au départ, ils s'étaient même détestés. Mais après avoir espionné sans cesse Harry Potter, qui avait entamé une relation avec Draco Malfoy, ils avaient cessé toutes leurs querelles et s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés. Ils s'entendaient maintenant comme les doigts de la main. En revanche, dès que Hahaliah était entrer dans le clan, les deux s'étaient très vite refroidis. Ils croyaient que le clan était formé depuis longtemps, d'eux deux seulement. Mais ils s'étaient vite adaptés, surtout que Hahaliah était une ange.

Par contre, quand Valérian était entrer, un an après, les disputes entre les deux amis avaient commencé. Manakel refusait totalement l'admission d'un vampire dans le clan alors qu'Iah-Hel voulait absolument prendre le petit vampire sous son aile. Le jeune vampire avait longuement hésité à quitter le clan malgré l'interdiction formelle de Lauviah, sa reine. Les querelles suivant son entrée devenait de plus en plus violente, et plusieurs bagarres avaient fusées entre l'elfe et l'animalier.

Les chefs avaient dû faire une assemblée avec tous les autres chefs des clans pour remédier à ce problème. Finalement, Lauviah était aller voir Manakel pour lui expliquer pourquoi Valérian avait été admit dans le clan Nemesis. Tout de suite, Manakel avait cessé d'insulter Rian et Hel. Iah-Hel ne sut que bien après les raisons de cet arrêt instantané.

L'elfe s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui la salua froidement. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais n'en fit pas un plat.

-Puis-je entrer?

-Le mot de passe, s'il vous plait.

-Mais euh… Je ne le connais pas.

-Alors je ne puis vous laisser entrer.

À ce moment, un élève ouvrit le portrait et partit dans le couloir. Hel en profita pour entrer, ne sourcillant pas aux cris indignés du tableau. Les hurlements outrés du la Grosse Dame attirèrent l'attention des Griffondors vers l'elfe.

-Comment as-tu entrer? Demanda une jeune élève.

-Quelqu'un sortait alors… commença Iah-Hel.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'es pas une Griffondore, et tu n'as pas le mot de passe. Fit un autre élève.

-Mais je dois… tenta la jeune femme.

-Et tu n'es pas un professeur. Tu ne peux pas être ici! Déclara un jeune garçon près de la cheminée.

-Mais il faut que je. Insista la créature.

-Sors d'ici! Ordonna un élève de septième année.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe! Rugit une voix furieuse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte du dortoir des préfets, surpris d'entendre la voix du Survivant. L'elfe en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à lui, malgré les élèves qui voulaient l'en empêcher. Harry leur lança un regard glacial et retourna dans la chambre de Vénusya, suivit par Iah-Hel qui leur fit une grimace.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Questionna le brun.

-Je suis venue voir ma protégée. Répondit l'humanoïde.

Iah-Hel tourna sur elle-même, observant la décoration de l'endroit et lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

-Je vais adorer vivre ici.

Le Vainqueur sourit, déjà au courrant des agissements de l'elfe. Mais quant à savoir pourquoi elle faisait ceci, il n'en savait rien du tout.

-Sya? S'exclama Iah-Hel, faisant sursauter le brun.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore un peu trempés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, je suis venue te chercher.

-Quoi?

-Ben j'ai répondu à tes questions dans l'ordre que tu me les as posées.

Venusya arqua un sourcil incrédule mais suivit l'elfe quand même, Harry sur les talons. Il passèrent devant la salle des Serdaigles et stoppèrent, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Shawn sortit, suivit de Valérian. Le vampire était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, ce qui inquiéta l'elfe. Puis, Manakel sortit lui aussi, accompagné d'Alexander-Philip. L'homme-chat eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Vénusya mais Manakel le tira avec lui. L'étrange cortège se rendit jusqu'à la salle sur demande et entra. Draco, ainsi que Megayna et Hahaliah s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Salut vous tous!

-Salut Dray.

Ils prirent tous place, sauf Alexander qui préféra aller s'asseoir dans un coin, le plus éloigné possible de son ex-petite amie. Manakel le regarda tristement, ainsi qu'Iah-Hel.

-Bon, si nous sommes ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour nous saluer. Commenta Draco en souriant étrangement.

-C'est exact, nous sommes venus vous informer du pourquoi de notre venue.

-Faites donc.

-Je suis ici, pour défendre Venusya contre la menace que représente son pire ennemi.

-Je suis pour ici, défendre Megayna de la menace qui peut s'en prendre à elle pour faire du mal à sa meilleure amie.

-Je suis ici, pour défendre Alexander contre la menace de sa famille.

-…

-Rian!!!!

-Désolé. Je suis ici, pour défendre Shawn contre la menace qui peut s'en prendre à lui pour faire du mal à son meilleur ami.

-Et nous, nous ne sommes pas protéger? S'amusa Draco.

-Non, vous êtes suffisament fort et on vous a assez surveillé ainsi…

-Quoi?

-Merde, fallait pas dire ça Kel!

-Désolé Liah…

-Vous nous avez surveiller? Questionna calmement Harry.

-Oui, pendant votre septième année, ainsi que quand tu es allé en Amérique! Répondit Iah-Hel.

-Moi et Hel surveillions Draco tendis que Rian et Liah espionnaient Harry.

-Pourquoi? Couina Draco, surpris.

-Pour être sûr que votre couple se forme! Rit Valérian.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le vampire n'avait jamais rit depuis son entrée dans le clan Nemesis. Iah-Hel l'observa avec intérêt et le jeune homme rougit. Les autres membres du clan sourirent de contentement.

-Bon, revenons à nos vampires.

-Hé!

-Désolé Valérian. Contre qui allez-vous protéger nos amis? Interrogea Draco avec amusement.

-Contre le frère d'Alex!

* * *

Voilà! C'est très court, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Désolé du retard mais j'ai trop de truc à faire pour l'école --

Next chapter: Hahaliah et Manakel. Nous découvrirons les facettes cachés des deux amis... ça risque d'être très court mais l'action arrive bientôt!

Une review siouplait, j'en ai besoin pour mon moral!


	5. Chapitre 5: Manakel et Hahaliah

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part mes persos et le scénario

Auteur : S-Fanny

Rating : K

Pairing : Personal Caracter sur un fond de HPDM

Genre : Romance

Note : Chapitre 5 en ligne (enfin)

Réponses aux reviews : 

Dream-nightmare : Merci, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Ouais je sais, il ne veut pas crever ce gars (mais ça va venir, ça va venir!) Bien sûr que Sya va se remettre avec Alex, que serait l'histoire sans le couple mit en évidence?

Sahada : _soupir_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas, je les trouve sympa moi… Mais bon, c'est moi qui les a créé alors… pourtant je n'aime pas Niko et c'est moi qui l'a fait aussi! J'espère juste qu'ils vont te plaire un peu plus au fil des chapitres!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Manakel et Hahaliah**

_Manakel _

L'animalier ouvrit un œil endormit et se redressa, perdu. Où était-il? Tentant de se remémorer la veillée, il s'étira longuement. Puis, tout lui revint. Leur arrivée, le directeur, la discussion, Nikolas.

D'un œil alerte, il fit le tour de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il semblait seul mais sentait plus de 6 présences dans la pièce. Après un certain temps, il se rappela. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Serdaigles, avec Valérian, en attendant d'être mit dans une des maisons du château.

Ses amis et lui avaient refusé d'être séparé de leur protégé mais pour garder leur couverture, ils se devaient de faire comme s'ils étaient des étudiants de l'étranger. Le directeur avait même fait en sorte que les élèves ne sachent plus qui ils étaient. Kel avait pensé qu'il y allait un peu fort, mais finalement c'était mieux pour eux de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Déjà, les professeurs les avaient aidés à changer d'apparence. Enfin, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Lui-même n'avait que ses oreilles de métamorphosées. Celles-ci étaient comme celle d'Alexander-Philip avant sa transformation, donc un peu comme celles des chats, mais juste au bout. Maintenant, elles étaient parfaitement humaines mais elles gardaient leurs propriétés d'ouïe correctes.

Avec un bâillement sonore, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il remarqua alors ses compagnons de dortoir, qui dormaient. Il s'assura que son protégé allait bien puis réveilla sèchement Valérian qui grogna.

-Aller Stonehedge, debout! Gronda-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Siffla le vampire en ouvrant un œil furieux.

-Je refuse de t'appeler par ton prénom, je ne t'aime pas. Et t'a pas vraiment de nom de famille. Alors je t'appelle par le nom de ton clan natal!

-Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs! Rabroua Rian, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Lève-toi! Répliqua Kel en se redressant.

Le vampire grimaça et se leva en maugréant contre les animaliers trop pressés. Avec un rire moqueur, ledit animalier trop pressé sortit du dortoir en le laissant seul pour qu'il s'habille. En bougonnant toujours, il descendit les escaliers, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il s'arrêta devant un miroir et fixa son image, toujours étonné par les changements qu'avaient apportés sa transformation.

Manakel, en bas des marches, l'observa lui aussi. Le jeune vampire paraissait beaucoup moins… mort maintenant. Ses yeux étaient normaux, mais la pupille complètement noire. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée, ça changeait beaucoup l'apparence du jeune homme (de 173 ans, lol).

-Grouille andouille.

-Beurk, je préfère de loin Stonehedge.

-Alors arrive!

-ouais ouais, lâche-moi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?

-T'existe.

Avec un soupir, Rian passa devant l'animalier et fit pivoter le tableau pour sortir. Avant qu'il puisse sortir, Kel le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus près, faisant gémir le vampire de douleur.

-Lâche-moi, Manakel, tu me fais mal!

-Une dernière chose. Tu t'approches d'elle, tu y passes. C'est clair?

-Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Arrête de me le répéter, j'ai compris maintenant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs lâcha Rian et sortit rapidement. Le vampire geignit et se frotta le cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'animalier.

Manakel poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il se rendit dans la grande salle, où se trouvait déjà Hahaliah et Iah-Hel. Celles-ci remarquèrent tout de suite l'absence du jeune vampire.

-Kel, où est Valérian? Demanda Liah, les yeux plissés.

-Bah, pas très loin derrière je crois.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vampire aux joues rougies par les larmes. Inquiète, Hel s'approcha.

-Rian, ça va?

-Ouais, lâche-moi. Grogna le vampire.

Manakel du se retenir pour ne pas frapper Rian, furieux qu'il parle ainsi à Iah-Hel. Liah posa une maint sur l'épaule de l'elfe et sourit timidement aux deux gars.

-Nous devrions nous préparer à la place de nous disputer. Nous ne savons pas où nous allons atterrir.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et s'approchèrent de la table des professeurs. Ils s'assirent devant la table, sur le sol. Manakel observa ses compagnons.

Hahaliah s'était habillée d'une simple robe blanche, laissant voir dans son dos son tatouage en forme d'ailes. C'était ses vraies ailes transformées pour paraître plus normales. Iah-Hel portait quant à elle une jupe plissée grise qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse et un t-shirt blanc. Rian avait des jeans et un simple chandail sans manche noir. Quant à lui, il portait des jeans et une chemise bleue nuit.

La salle commença à se remplir d'élèves qui chuchotaient entre eux, les regardant avec curiosité. C'était drôle pour les quatre concernés, vu que théoriquement, ils étaient arrivés le soir d'avant devant tous ces étudiants. Qui apparemment ne les reconnaissaient pas. Le sortilège de Dumbledor avait visiblement très bien marcher. Pour leur protégé aussi alors? Non. Aux regards en coin que leur jetait Venusya à son entrée ne laissait aucun doute. Seuls les quatre étudiants protégés les reconnaissaient. Ainsi que les professeurs.

Le directeur se leva et les élèves se turent, curieux.

-Mes chers élèves, nous accueillons parmis nous quatre nouveaux étudiants qui vous viennent d'une école d'amérique. Veuillez vous levez, je vous prie.

Les membres du clan Nemesis se levèrent, nerveux. Surtout Valérian, du haut de ses 14 ans, qui faisait pitié à voir tellement il tremblait.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança et posa le banc sur le sol, devant la table.

-Desanges, Hahaliah!

Liah s'avança et s'assied sur le banc, nerveuse. Elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, inquiète. Elle espérait vraiment aller à Griffondor pour rester près de sa protégée mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas les qualités requises pour cette maison.

-Alors…fit le choixpeau.

-Je vois de la patience, de la fidélité. Beaucoup de douceur aussi. Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé…

-Déjà?

-Oui, pour toi ce sera, POUFSOUFFLE!

La table des jaunes et noirs applaudirent, indiquant à Liah la direction à prendre pour se rendre dans sa nouvelle maison, où elle ne connaissait personne.

-Junglecat, Manakel!

Manakel s'approcha en grimaçant au nom de famille stupide que les professeurs lui avaient trouvé. En avisant le regard narquois de Harry, il plissa les yeux, comprenant que l'ancien Girffondor avait sans doute proposer ce nom en toute innocence.

-Tient tient… alors… je vois de la bravoure, du courage. Un peu de roublardise aussi, mais je crois que tu aurais ta place chez les… GRIFFONDOR!

La table des rouges et or applaudirent et Kel se détendit, satisfait d'être dans une maison où il connaissait des personnes au moins. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il alla s'asseoir près de Venusya et Megayna.

-Lépine, Iah-Hel!

Avec un sourire charmeur, l'elfe s'avança et s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret. La professeure mit le chapeau sur sa tête et elle sentit quelque chose scruter son esprit. Résistant à l'envie de l'envoyer simplement balader, l'humanoïde attendit quelques instants.

-Je vois… je crois que… moui, ça sera parfait… GRIFFONDOR!

Iah-Hel lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle allait être avec sa protégée! Espérant que cela soit de même avec Valérian, elle rejoignit Kel et les deux autres filles.

-Finalement… Stonehedge, Valérian!

Avec un hoquet de surprise, Rian réalisa que son nom de famille était le même que celui par lequel l'appelait Manakel. Avec un petit sourire triste, il alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Le chapeau se posa sur sa tête.

Pendant un long moment, le choixpeau scruta l'esprit compliqué du vampire.

-Je ne sais pas trop… mais je crois que tu seras mieux chez… SERPENTARD!

Un air complètement abasourdi se peint sur la plus part des visages de la salle, même sur celui du vampire. Les verts et argents applaudirent tout de même le nouvel étudiant qui s'avança et s'assied à la table des Serpentards. Le jeune homme semblait si timide, si renfermé, que tout le monde croyait qu'il serait chez les Poufsouffle, ou au maximum chez les Serdaigles! Mais chez les Serpentards!!!

Gêné et nerveux, le vampire écouta les autres Serpentards le réconforter. Les verts et argents semblaient comprendre que le nouveau ne se sentait sans doute pas à l'aise sans ses autres amis. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond pâle (ses cheveux bleus avaient été métamorphosés pour paraître plus naturel) sourit timidement et se détendit. Draco se leva de la table des Griffondors et vint s'asseoir près de lui pour entamer la discutions avec les autres Serpys.

Harry sourit à son époux puis se retourna vers Iah-Hel qui paraissait soucieuse. Manakel se pencha sur elle et lui sourit gentiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hel? Demanda l'animalier.

-Je suis encore un peu choquée par ce qui est arrivé avant le souper. Avoua l'elfe.

-Que s'est-il passé avant le souper? Interrogea Harry, curieux.

-Rian m'a envoyé balader… fit Hel, se tournant vers la table des serpents pour regarder le vampire qui discutait joyeusement avec les restes des Serpentards.

Surpris, Harry arqua un sourcil septique. Voyant la mine triste de l'humanoïde de la forêt, il pénétra son esprit avec facilité. La jeune femme sursauta et tenta de le sortit de sa tête mais le Survivant la rassura.

_C'est moi, Harry…_

**Que… que fais-tu dans ma tête?**

_Je jète un coup d'œil._

**Potter…**

Harry sourit, pas intimidé pour deux noises. Il scruta l'esprit de l'elfe réticente. Ce qu'il y trouva l'étonna beaucoup. Il donna rendez-vous à Iah-Hel à la salle sur demander, vers minuit, pour lui parler de sa découverte assez surprenante.

Après le souper, Manakel, quelque peu perdu, suivit avec empressement Iah-Hel qui savait visiblement où était située la salle commune des Griffons.

-Tu sembles connaître le chemin. Ta protégée est-elle une Griffondore? Demanda l'animalier avec intérêt.

-Oui, tu as compris. Sourit l'elfe.

-C'est super que l'on soit dans la même maison. J'étais certain que tu serais à Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi ça? S'offusqua l'humanoïde aux longs cheveux.

-Bien, parce que… tu es intelligente, tu es sage et tu as une soif de savoir incomparable… bafouilla le jeune homme rougissant.

Avec un regard septique, Hel accepta l'explication. Elle souffla et continua de marcher d'un pas léger. Puis, souriante, elle commença à parler de leur compagnon. Ils discutèrent brièvement de Valérian, que l'animalier ne portait toujours pas dans son cœur (et loin de là) puis Iah-Hel détourna lentement la conversation sur Hahaliah. Quand il entendit le nom de leur compagne, Manakel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

En effet, le jeune homme était amoureux de l'ange depuis déjà deux ans. Trop timide pour lui avouer, et elle de toute façon trop naïve pour se rendre compte des tentatives de drague venant de Kel, les deux ne savaient pas que l'autre l'aimait.

_Hahaliah_

Dans sa propre salle commune, Hahaliah somnolait devant le feu. Ne connaissant personne et trop timide pour aller vers les autres, la jeune femme se retrouvait seule. Ennuyée, elle se leva pour se rendre dans son lit. Dormir lui semblait la seule solution pour passer l'ennui. Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et se figea à l'entrée. Elle observa les deux filles assises dans un lit qui la fixait, puis recula d'un pas, gênée.

-Désolée de vous avoir déranger…Je ne voulais pas… commença-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien voyons. Fit une grande fille à la peau aussi noire que la sienne.

-Oui, tu peux entrer. Mais ferme la porte derrière toi s'il te plait! Fit l'autre fille.

Avec un petit sourire timide, l'ange ferma la porte derrière elle. Les deux filles l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec elles, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. L'une des élève, aux cheveux roux avec une unique mèche noire tendis la main à l'ange qui la serra.

-Je me présente. Alianna. Bienvenue à Poudlard, et à Poufsouffle.

-Moi c'est Jany! Fit la fille noire.

-Moi c'est Hahaliah. Sourit l'ange.

-On peut… faire quelque chose? Demanda Jany en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quel genre de…chose? Interrogea la nouvelle avec suspicion.

-Secret! Rigola Alianna.

Liah acquiesça et la rouquine se pencha sur elle. Elle posa ses deux index sur les tempes de l'ange qui inspira profondément, inquiète que la jeune femme découvre sa véritable identité. Après quelques secondes, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la rousse qui se redressa sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose… mais ce n'est pas juste ça. Tu es amoureuse aussi!

-QUOI? S'exclama Liah, complètement abasourdie.

-Ali est empathe. Expliqua brièvement Jany.

-Mais je ne me savais même pas amoureuse!

-Alors tu avoues que tu nous caches quelque chose! Fit Ali, victorieuse.

-J'avoue. Mais je ne suis pas la seule ici, je le sens. Déclara Liah.

-Je suis une aide-amour pour créature en difficulté.

-Créature?

-Empathe, télépathe, Veela, loups-garous, récemment un homme-chat, relation qui à tourné au cauchemar, et peut-être des anges! Fit Jany en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

En rougissant, Liah, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, fermant les rideaux d'un geste du poignet. Qu'est ce que ses amis allaient penser d'elle, ces deux filles l'avaient déjà découverte, s'en était finit de sa couverture! Avec un soupir, elle se remémora les paroles de l'empathe. Elle était donc amoureuse. Mais de qui? Et ces deux filles pourraient-elles l'aider à déclarer sa flamme à son amour dont elle ne savait rien encore?

En réfléchissant bien, elle visualisa les garçons de son entourage. En y pensant bien, les seuls garçons qu'elle connaissait suffisamment pour tomber amoureuse était ses deux compagnons masculins, Valérian et Manakel. Elle pouvait éliminer le vampire, qu'elle aimait profondément, mais plus comme un petit frère à protéger…

Elle se leva et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et que toutes les filles étaient couchées et dormaient. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir! Elle enfila un jeans et un pull et sortit du dortoir. Le feu était éteint, signe que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune. Elle se glissa donc hors de la pièce et fit attention de ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle grimpa plusieurs escaliers, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où elle allait. Puis, elle entendit des voix. Qui provenaient d'un mur! Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit et sentit la puissance magique suinter par les pierres du mur. En se concentrant, elle fit apparaître la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit, mais n'entra pas. Elle chercha un meilleur angle de vue et s'aperçu avec effarement qu'il s'agissait d'Iah-Hel et Harry.

Elle se colla à la porte pour entendre la conversation. Elle entendit quelques paroles disparates et grogna de mécontentement. Heureusement, les deux autres ne l'entendirent pas. Elle jeta un sort à la porte pour pouvoir entendre clairement les voix. Quand ils parlèrent, l'ange sursauta. C'était comme si elle était à côté d'eux! Elle s'assit au pied du mur et ferma les yeux, tous les sens en alerte, et se rendit invisible, ainsi que la porte.

-Alors, je t'écoute. Fit la première voix, masculine.

-J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il faut que je parle. Rétorqua la seconde voix, celle-là féminine et visiblement emplie de mauvaise foi.

-Ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit. Soupira Harry avec lassitude.

-Qu'as-tu lu? Interrogea Hel avec obstination.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que Manakel fait du mal à Valérian?

La question fit exploser une bombe douloureuse en Hahaliah. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle se doutait déjà depuis quelques temps que quelque chose clochait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Elle savait très bien que l'animalier n'appréciait guère le vampire, mais de là à le frapper… Elle n'avait pas voulu voir ce qu'il se produisait quand les deux étaient seuls, et voilà que la vérité la frappait de plein fouet. Elle aurait dû le savoir plus rapidement, et savoir que le petit vampire avait probablement du être frappé plusieurs fois déjà lui faisait mal au cœur.

Iah-Hel éclata aussi en sanglot. Quand elle parla, son ton de voix chevrotant était rempli de douleur et de culpabilité.

-Je… je savais qu'il ne s'entendait pas bien. Mais ce soir, j'ai compris.

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est produit avant le souper.

-Kel est arrivé, l'air totalement normal ce soir, dans la grande salle. Je lui ai demandé où était Rian, il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas loin. Alors il est arrivé.

-Où est le problème?

-Attend. Je me suis approchée de lui et c'est là que j'ai vu. Il pleurait. Enfin, il avait pleuré. Ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes, ses yeux bouffis. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien et il m'a envoyé balader.

Iah-Hel sanglota de nouveau. Elle se sentait si coupable. À l'extérieur de la salle, l'ange aussi pleurait. De peur. De tristesse. D'incompréhension. Comment Manakel avait-il pu faire cela? Il était si gentil avec elle est Iah-Hel. La haine entre les deux jeunes hommes allaient vraiment trop loin.

-Si ça continu ainsi, il va nous revenir avec des blessures. 'Ry, j'ai vraiment peur pour lui. C'est comme mon frère, il est tellement sensible.

-Je…je comprends. Je vais parler à Manakel.

-NON! Surtout pas! Nos arguments ne sont pas fondés. Et il n'est pas méchant, il est jaloux…

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je l'ai déjà entendu menacer Rian. Il lui interdisait de s'approcher de Liah.

-Liah… Hahaliah?

-Oui. Manakel est amoureux d'elle tu voix. Et je crois qu'il en veut à Rian d'être plus proche d'elle que lui.

La discutions s'arrêta là. Les deux autres partirent sans remarquer Hahalaih, toujours invisible. Faisant fi de ses hoquets, l'ange se redirigea automatiquement vers son dortoir. C'était décidé, elle allait parler à Manakel le lendemain…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier! Ne vous faites pas prier pour le dire! 

Next chapitre (Valérian): L'action commence. Au ministère, c'est la panique, à Poudlard encore plus. On en apprend aussi un peu (beaucoup) plus sur Valérian

Uen review pour le moral siouplait, ça fait toujours VRAIMENT plaisir :P


	6. Chapitre 6: Valérian

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part mes persos et le scénario

Auteur : S-Fanny

Rating : K

Pairing : Personal Caracter sur un fond de HPDM

Genre : Romance

Note : Chapitre 6 fin prêt à la lecture!

Sorry pour le loooooooooooooooooooooooong retard, mais j'avais panne blanche en idée!

Réponses aux reviews :

Dream-nightmare : Merci de ta (tes) review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié! Dans ce chapitre tu vas en apprendre beaucoup plus sur Valérian, j'espère que ça va satisfaire ta curiosité. Merci du compliment sur mes dessins… Ton FanArt est très réussit, je trouve. (Mieux que les miens gribouillés vite fait pendant un cours de math ou d'anglais) Bonne lecture! Bizou

Sahada: Pas grave, tu vas bien finir par te rendre compte qu'ils sont pas méchant!! Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils te bloquent...

Chapitre 6 : Valérian

Fermant les rideaux de son lit avec un sourire, le vampire se dit que la réputation des Serpentards était totalement fausse. Il venait tout juste de terminer une bataille de polochon avec ses camarades de chambre.

Il se dévêtit en ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes. C'était la première nuit qu'il passerait sans avoir toujours l'impression que Manakel l'étoufferait avec un oreiller. Il se détendit en entendant les respirations calmes de ses compagnons de chambrée. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et souffla. Après près d'une demi-heure, il n'arrivait quand même pas à dormir.

Il se leva donc, s'habilla d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il sortit pour se balader un peu dans le parc. Alors qu'il allait passer les portes pour aller au jardin, il entendit des pas précipités. Il se tourna, se rendant invisible, et vit Hahaliah courir vers son dortoir, les larmes coulant abondamment sur les joues. Il se précipita sur elle et la saisit par le poignet.

Elle se tourna en criant presque et se calma en le voyant les sourcils froncés, inquiet. Elle se cala dans les bras rassurants du vampire et pleura de tout son soul. Il flatta maladroitement ses cheveux, surpris.

-Liah, qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-Non…rien…je veux pas le dire…

-Okais, okais, ça va. Si tu veux parler par contre, je suis là tu sais.

-Oui je sais, et c'est bien ça le problème.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien, j'ai rien dis.

Valérian soupira, intrigué. Après quelques minutes de silence, Liah accepta de retourner à son dortoir. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Rian se dirigea vers les jardins et y pénétra. Il se sentit bousculer et tomba par en avant. Il se retint juste à temps pour ne pas se casser la figure sur la chaussée de roche et se tourna vers son agresseur. Manakel. Celui-ci semblait des plus furieux et Valérian, terriblement inquiet, trembla comme une feuille devant le regard haineux de l'animalier.

-Ma-manakel? Qu'est ce qu-qui ce passe? Bafouilla le vampire terrorisé.

-Il se passe que tu t'es approché d'elle!

-NON! C'est faux, tu le sais!

-Ne mens pas, je vous ai vu!

L'animalier s'approcha doucement du jeune homme angoissé et le saisit par le col pour le relever.

-Je t'ai prévenu, tu sais Stonehedge.

-Non, laisse-moi tranquille Manakel, j'ai rien fait!

L'animalier frappa violemment le vampire au visage, le faisant hurler de douleur. Valérian, blessé et tourmenté se débattit fortement pour se défaire de l'emprise de son assaillant.

-Je n'ai rien fait! Sanglota le garçon.

Manakel ne répondit pas. Il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Rian qui se crispa sous la douleur. L'animalier le lâcha de se fait. Pleurant tout en reculant, Valérian tenta de s'échapper de l'humanoïde fou de jalousie. Kel le rattrapa et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, le faisant à nouveau crier. Le vampire ferma les yeux. Il sentit une colère immense le submergé. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient redevenus vampiriques. Noir à la pupille et l'iris bleu glace. Ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte froide et ses canines grandirent. Ses ongles s'effilèrent et s'allongèrent, devenant presque des griffes.

Il planta ses orbes glacées dans ceux de l'animalier qui recula en poussant un cri stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu Rian dans son état vampirique. Les muscles de celui-ci semblaient s'être multipliés par cinq et il donnait l'impression d'être gigantesque.

Œil contre œil, colère contre colère, haine contre haine. Les deux adolescents se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

le lendemain ou plus tard (dépendant de l'heure à laquelle ils se sont battus!)

Iah-Hel fixa la porte de la grande salle, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu Manakel dans la salle commune et les garçons de quatrième lui avaient affirmé qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir des gars.

La porte s'ouvrit, déclenchant l'arrêt total des voix qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Manakel entra, arborant un coquart et de multiples contusions sur les bras et la figure, ainsi qu'un large bandage autour du poignet droit. Iah-Hel et Hahaliah se levèrent, surprises. Quelques secondes après, Valérian entra à son tour, en béquille, des contusions partout lui aussi. L'animalier partit s'asseoir à sa table sans parler mais défiant quiconque de faire un commentaire le concernant.

Rian lui, ne croisa le regard de personne et alla s'asseoir à sa table où il ne pipa mot. Complètement abasourdie, Hel commença à questionner activement Manakel pour des explications. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid comme la mort qui la fit taire. Liah, quant à elle, fixait les deux adolescents à tour de rôle. Il était impossible que cela soit le hasard, malheureusement. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas Valérian capable de faire subire à l'animalier de quelconques blessures.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde se rendit en cours. Le premier cours de la journée était botanique avec Griffondor et Serpentard. Contente de pouvoir questionner Rian, Iah-Hel se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand elle se rendit compte que non seulement Rian n'était pas là, mais qu'en plus il ne viendrait pas!

En effet, Valérian était loin des serres. En fait, il était près du lac, regardant les ondulations provoquées par le vent qui s'échouaient sur les berges. Le vampire se sentait terriblement mal. Bien sur, la douleur physique était atroce, mais son moral était plus bas que terre. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Manakel.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna et vit les yeux verts de Shawn. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui et observa le lac quelques instants, sans rien dire. Cela soulagea grandement Valérian qui s'attendait au contraire à une avalanche sans fin de questions.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours? Fit doucement Shawn.

-Euh… j'avais cours avec les Griffy alors… fit Rian, un peu surpris que la première question posée soit _celle-là_.

-Je vois. Tu t'es battu contre qui? Manakel?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Il était jaloux, il m'a fait mal, j'ai riposté.

-Jaloux de qui?

-De moi.

-Nan, sans blague. Fit Shawn, ironique. Je veux dire, que TU sois avec qui?

-Hahaliah. Il est amoureux d'elle. Et croit que je la drague.

Shawn se tut, satisfait des réponses. Il avait, sans le savoir, soulager Rian d'une lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules. Le vampire se leva difficilement, l'air morne, et se tourna vers Shawn.

-Bon, vu que tu ne sembles pas avoir cours, nous allons commencer ton entrainement.

-Mon quoi? Fit le blond, surpris.

-Oui, pour que tu puisses te rendre invisible! Sourit Rian.

Le cours d'invisibilité débuta donc.

Les deux heures qu'il aurait du passer avec les Griffys se déroulèrent plutôt rapidement. Heureusement car il perdait patience rapidement et Shawn, qui était plutôt distrait, n'écoutait que la moitié de ses paroles. Finalement, le blond réussit tout de même à faire disparaître ses doigts. Bon début.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours suivant. Shawn avait métamorphose et Rian, étude moldue. Ils se dirent au revoir et se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours. Heureusement pour lui, il n'arriva pas en retard et pu s'asseoir à la place la plus éloignée de celle de Hahaliah. Par contre, Liah ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle fit déguerpir le jeune homme qui avait osé s'asseoir à côté du vampire qui voulu se lever pour aller ailleurs. Liah le prit par la manche et le rassit. Pas très solide sur sa jambe brisée, Valérian tomba sur sa chaise.

D'un regard, l'ange obligea la créature de la nuit à rester à sa place. Rian bougonna et tourna le dos à son amie.

-Rian, explique-toi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-Rien.

-Valérian! Tu ne peux pas t'avoir blesser sans n'avoir rien fait!

-J'ai déboulé les escaliers? Proposa le vampire.

-Valérian Stonehedge! Gronda Hahaliah.

Le vampire grimaça fortement et grogna de dépit.

-Je me suis battu. Avec Manakel. Okais? Finit l'interrogatoire? Souffla Rian, gêné.

-QUOI? S'exclama Liah, attérée.

-Mademoiselle Desanges! Que se passe-t-il ici? Gronda le professeur de d'étude moldue.

-Mon ami… sa jambe le fait souffrir.

-Allez donc à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi? Mais non! Je… s'exclama Rian avant que Liah ne l'empoigne pour le traîner avec elle.

Les deux amis parcoururent les couloirs lentement, à cause des béquilles du jeune vampire. Inquiet mais surtout curieux, Valérian suivit Hahaliah avec suspicion. L'ange s'arrêta devant une classe où elle frappa fortement.

La professeure de sortilège ouvrit la porte, visiblement irritée mais son visage se détendit à la vue d'un Valérian apeuré et mal à l'aise et d'une Hahaliah à l'air déterminé.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda calmement Lissa Dagger.

-Nous devons voir Manakel Junglecat et Iah-Hel Lépine. Maintenant.

Lissa arqua un sourcil interrogateur mais appela tout de même les deux membres du clan Nemesis. Ceux-ci sortirent de la classe et se stoppèrent avec surprise en voyant leurs compagnons. Valérian avait la tête inclinée vers l'avant, et il avait l'air coupable. Le visage de l'ange était empreint de fureur mal contenue. Elle partit sans un mot, entraînant à sa suite les trois autres. Pour aider Rian à aller plus vite, Iah-Hel le prit dans ses bras.

Tout rouge, le vampire ne se débattit pas. Finalement, les quatre jeunes arrivèrent devant une porte que Hahaliah ouvrit. Elle laissa passer les autres et ferma la porte. Elle bloqua et insonorisa la pièce puis se tourna vers eux. Iah-Hel posa Valérian sur le sol et vint se placer près de l'ange.

À côté de l'animalier, Valérian ne faisait pas grande figure. Il tremblait et semblait vouloir disparaître. Manakel, quant à lui, fixait le petit vampire avec haine.

-MANAKEL! Fils du clan des renards, envoyé d'Aniel, comment as-tu pu faire cela à un membre de ton clan!

-Faire quoi? Demanda froidement l'animalier, sans quitter Rian du regard.

-Manakel, tu sais très bien de quoi elle parle. Tu as attaqué Valérian.

-Lui aussi m'a attaqué. Fit hargneusement Kel en regardant Valérian.

-Okais alors. Manakel, suit-moi. Fit Iah-Hel.

L'animalier jeta un dernier regard glacial au jeune homme qui allait rester seul avec l'ange et la suivit à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Rian, dis-moi exactement ce qui c'est passé.

Valérian soupira longuement, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux redevenus bleu glace sous l'angoisse et planta son regard dans celui d'Hahaliah.

-Ça c'est passé juste après que je t'ai reconduis à ton dortoir. Je suis allé dans les jardins et je me suis fait bousculer. Je suis tombé par terre. Je lui ai demandé ce qui ce passait et il m'a avoué nous avoir vu, quand je te consolais. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, il m'a relevé par le col et frappé au visage.

Hahaliah poussa un hoquet de stupeur et s'approcha du vampire qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je me suis débattu et il m'a donné un coup de genou dans le ventre. Après ça il m'a lâché, et j'ai reculé. Il m'a rattrapé et tordu un bras dans le dos. C'est là que…

-Que quoi?

-Que je me suis transformé…

-Quoi?

-Mes instincts de survie ont pris le dessus, et je me suis métamorphosé en vampire. Tu sais, les cheveux bleus, les yeux noirs avec l'iris et la pupille bleu, les canines, les muscles. On s'est battu. On était environ de la même force mais lui il a eu l'apprentissage. Nous, nous ne l'avons pas chez les vampires. Chez nous c'est la ruse que nous utilisons. Alors il m'a cassé une jambe. Je ne l'ai que très légèrement blessé, car il avait une bonne défense. Je ne sentais pas la douleur de ma jambe brisée, alors on a continué à se battre. Longtemps.

-C'est tout? Comment vous êtes-vous rendu à l'infirmerie?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu connaissance à un moment, je crois que je m'étais cogné la tête contre un mur. Et je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie.

L'ange soupira. Pourquoi étais-ce si difficile?

_Au ministère de la magie_

-Que s'est-il passé! Tonna le ministre.

-Un des prisonniers d'Azkaban c'est échappé monsieur le ministre.

-Et pourquoi y a-t-il autant de complication? Du temps de Black, c'était bien plus simple!

-Ce prisonnier est spécial. Il a subit le baiser du détraqueur. Et c'est tout de même échapper.

-Un…un sans-âme?

Le directeur d'Azkaban hocha sèchement la tête, faisant fit de l'air terrorisé de son patron. Le ministre s'effondra presque dans son siège. Un sans-âme, personne ayant subit le baiser du détraqueur, était terriblement dangereux, car nul sentiment autre que la vengeance n'étreignaient son cœur. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se redressa et appuya ses mains sur son bureau, l'air pensif.

-Savez-vous où il ira, et contre qui il en a?

-Oui, nous croyons fortement qu'il s'en prendra à Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ainsi qu'à son frère, Alexander-Philip Purgott. Ceux-ci se trouvent actuellement à Poudlard.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour protéger cet endroit?

-Nous n'allons pas le faire. Nous avons envoyé une missive à Poudlard pour leur accorder notre aide, et celle-ci est revenue avec comme réponse " nous saurons nous défendre, merci tout de même, HP. "

-Vous croyez qu'ils sauront le capturer?

-Monsieur le ministre, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse mais où oubliez que vous parler d'Harry Potter.

Le ministre hocha la tête et se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son siège, appuyant sa tête contre dossier. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, réfléchissant visiblement à la meilleure manière de trouver le sans-âme. Il ramena à son souvenir le savoir qu'il possédait sur ces créatures.

-Les sans-âme… possèdent les même pouvoirs que lorsqu'ils étaient humains, mais leur puissance magique est libérée, rendant donc leurs sortilèges et malédictions beaucoup plus puissants.

-Ils sauront lui faire face monsieur.

-J'espère bien… j'espère bien.

_De retour à Poudlard_

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte où le clan Nemesis s'était enfermé. Les quatre jeunes gens sursautèrent et d'un mouvement, Hahaliah débarra la porte. Harry entra et rougit en voyant les quatre personnes le regard fixé sur lui.

-Euh… réunion urgente dans la salle sur demande.

Et il disparut. Les étudiants se levèrent et se rendirent calmement à la salle sur demande.

Le problème Manakel-Valérian n'avait pas été tout à fait régler, mais l'animalier avait promit (en ronchonnant) de ne plus menacer ou attaquer le vampire.

En poussant la porte, Iah-Hel arqua un sourcil. Dans la pièce se tenait déjà Lissa Dagger, la directrice, Agua, Draco, Harry, Venusya, Megayna, Shawn et Alexander-Philip.

Quand tout le monde fut assit, Harry se leva. Il se racla la gorge pour réclamer le silence et son regard alla d'une personne à l'autre. Quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur Iah-Hel, celle-ci sursauta, sentant encore l'esprit de Harry scruter le sien. Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement mais le brun passa à une autre personne.

Enfin, quand tous les cerveaux furent examinés, Harry sembla se redresser.

-Bon, si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pas pour une fête.

-Non, sans blague.

-Tais-toi Draco. J'ai reçu une missive ce matin, déclarant que le ministère nous accorderait de l'aide. J'ai refusé, car je savais bien que des détraqueurs aux quatre coins du château ne plaise pas à Miss Dagger.

-Vous avez raison.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai dis non. Vous voudrez sans doute savoir la raison de cet accord d'aide.

-Oui, abrège.

-Agua, si tu veux, tu peux sortir. Bon, alors cette raison, c'est que Nickolas Purgott s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

La nouvelle eue l'effet d'une bombe chez toutes les personnes de la pièce. Agua se mit à discuter fortement avec Draco, qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle, Lissa demanda plus ample information auprès du Survivant, Megayna et Venusya se mirent à parler activement, Shawn alla voir Manakel (plus parlable que Valérian), les deux filles du clan Nemesis se sourirent et parlèrent de la meilleure manière de protéger les étudiants. Seul Valérian et Alexander de pipèrent mots, et ne se joignirent pas aux discutions.

Remarquant cela, Rian s'approcha lentement d'Alex, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Le vampire s'assit près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Puis, le jeune homme-chat lui sourit faiblement.

-Ça va? Demanda Valérian, inquiet.

-Oui oui, mais j'ai affreusement peur.

-T'inquiète, Manakel est là pour te protéger, tu sais!

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur! C'est pour Megayna…

-Hahaliah est là pour elle.

-Et puis pour Venusya…

-Iah-Hel est venue juste pour elle.

-Et il y a Shawn…

-Et moi, je suis quoi!

Alexander sourit tristement et haussa les épaules. Les protecteurs avaient sa confiance, mais il les trouvait un peu trop… Il ne savait pas trop. Manakel était parfait, fort, intelligent. Mais Hahaliah était timide et frêle, Iah-Hel était, elle aussi, un peu menue et Valérian… c'était pire. Il était tout petit, semblait faible et bien trop jeune!

Harry, qui suivait ses pensées, non loin de lui, s'excusa près de la directrice et alla près du jeune homme-chat et du vampire. Il s'accroupit près d'Alexander et posa une main sur son bras. Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il se détendit en voyant le brun enjoué.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas penser ça. Hahaliah est un ange, elle est puissante magiquement. Iah-Hel est une elfe, qui a des muscles de des pouvoirs.

-Oui mais…

-Et Valérian est peut-être tout petit…

-Hé!

-Mais c'est un vampire et quand il est en colère, c'est pas du joli.

Rian rougit en comprenant que le télépathe avait sans doute vu la bagarre entre lui et Manakel.

-Tout ira bien okais, je te le promets!

Quelqu'un cogna abruptement à la porte. Étonné, Harry observa Draco se levé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ce fut la voix d'Alianna qui résonna dans la pièce soudainement devenue silencieuse.

-Monsieur Malfoy… il-il y a quelqu'un qui vous cherche! Fit l'empathe en tremblant.

-Qui?

-Je…je ne sais pas. Un sans-âme.

Alexander lâcha un miaulement paniqué. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ça, sa veut dire que… qu'IL arrive?

-Oui Alex… sa veut dire que ton frère arrive. Fit doucement Manakel.

* * *

Bah! Pas si mal...

Dans le prochain chapitre (dont je ne sais pas encore le nom), c'est "la bataille finale" contre Nikolas. Ça va pas être du joli, je vous préviens!

Une reveiw, ça fait jamais de tort à personne!


End file.
